Revenge
by Kunimitsu Chan
Summary: Another akasuki one but this time it is set in a high school in london Rated M for Akahana and Hidans Swearing and gory bits in later chapters.HidXOc PeinXKonan KisXoc ItaXHina SasoXIno DeiXsaku KakuXKarin ZetsuXtemari TobiXoc


(A/N Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimoto's Characters, I only own Akahana Chiya and the plot :D so I hope you enjoy this is my second Fic so remember to R&R plz well I'm going to go now)

Chapter1

The whole class stared at me when my fist connected with my desk; we had just been told that new kids would be joining this class today. I hated new kids, they got in the way and everyone had to go out of their way to show them about. But I suppose I shouldn't say shit because I used to be the new kid once. I shuddered at the thought.

"Is something wrong Akahana?" the stupid dumbass teacher asked me

"I'm fine" I said in a blank monotone. I glared at the bitch, and then someone flicked a fucking rubber at me. I turned to see who it was, fucking basted #1. Sasuke Uchiha.

"What the fuck was that for you fucking basted?" The class stared at me again and the teacher started to shout at me for using 'bad language' in her classroom. I sort of lost it then.

"Listen bitch I told you before I will fucking swear If I fucking want to bitch" most of the people in the classes eyes twitched, and the dumbass teacher told me I had detention, and I was to go to the head mistress immediately.

I stormed out of the classroom grabbing my books as well, I slammed the fucking door behind me not realising that the new kids were right next to the door, I stormed down the corridor in the opposite direction, punching random walls. Not realising that the new kids were somewhat familiar.

I sat outside the headmistresses' office waiting to be seen, I started to bob my head to the music I was playing on my I-pod, three days grace, awesome band. I had gotten half way through the 2nd song when Tsunade [The head teacher] opened her door and screamed my fucking name for me to get into her office. I sighed better get it over with, I walked into the room and she had started shouting at me before she had even shut the door. I had a sinking feeling I was going to be in here for a while.

[Elsewhere with the new kids]

"Did you see her, it was her it had to be" Deidara said in a slight whisper.

"Well duh obliviously we saw her idiot she just stormed right out of our class you dumb girl" Kakuzu replied, slightly annoyed. It was her I knew it yes she's in our class, well not at the moment but she will be. My day filled with joy or whatever it was that you felt when your loved one walked past you after not seeing them in 3 and a half years. Her scent lingered in the place where she had been, she truly was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Her turquoise/blue dead straight hair that covered her right eye and came down to her chin, she had stunning bright blue eyes, that were outlined in thick black eyeliner, and the most fullest pink lips, the ones that said Fuck me now or forever hold your peace. I totally lost track of what I was doing until Kakuzu started waving a hand in front of my dazed face.

" Oi mate snap out of it" he continued waving his hand in front of my face "Hidan you whore stop it wake up" I was still thinking about her sweet smell, when there was a sharp stinging pain on my cheek. Kakuzu the frigging Stitch bitch slapped me.

"What was that for?" he just smirked and walked into the class along with Sasori the annoying read head, Deidara the girly blond, Kisame the blue fishy guy, Itachi the dickhead emo, Tobi the frigging nutter, Zetsu the creepy two coloured guy (A/N Without his flytrap thingy here) Konan the strong bitch, and Pein the frigging creepy man with too many piercings, and an evil aurora. Kind of reminded me of Akahana. Never mind that though I had to go to stinking class. The class was boring and pointless I didn't want to be in this stinking country, but I had no choice, our stupid parents couldn't handle us. We were the biggest gang back in Konoha the Akasuki hah just to think that people actually shivered at the name. Akahana was the worst though; she would get into fights every day and nearly killed quite a few of her victims. I was just about to fall asleep when the bell rang. That was the most boring class in the history of the world, listening to that bitches fucking droning voice. We cleared the classroom and the teacher Kurenai I think her name was told us we had to go and meet the fucking head mistress. Damn. We were outside her office and we heard some shouting and a lot of swearing, I recognised the voice. Akahana. My mouth gaped like a frigging fish it really was her, the girl I had loved, and the girl I had missed. All of a sudden the door flew open and there she stood as beautiful as ever she looked at me in somewhat shock. She blinked thrown away for a second the hauled herself at me in a tight hug.

[Back to Akahana]

What the fuck it was Hidan, it really was him, the guy I had loved, and the guy I had missed, he was standing there like an idiot with his mouth gaping open looking like a fish. It through me off for a minute. Then I hauled myself at him and hugged him like I hadn't seen him in years, which was perfectly true. Then when he recovered he pulled me in for a breathtaking kiss, the kiss got more heated when he added his tongue and we started a fight for dominance. I won and with that I started to explore the walls of his mouth. We then heard someone clearing his throat with a loud cough. I looked over to the source of the sound and saw the whole gang, I smiled. There was Konan, Pein, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Itachi. Konan was the first to run up to me and give me a giant hug followed by Kisame then Tobi and Deidara Pein and Itachi just waved and Sasori kissed my cheek which resulted in him getting a slap on the head by Hidan. I was the happiest I had been in a long time. Everyone was here, the Akasuki reunited.


End file.
